Good Wife
by haidaxox
Summary: In which Oga thinks he's (probably) crushing on Hilda.
1. Realize

good wife.

.

"Why the hell do you look so smug?" Hilda sneered, watching Oga through her glare. The teenager proceeded to tear open his packet of Kit Kat.

A loud crunch echoed in the room, and Hilda's eyebrow twitched as Oga bit the treat _slowly_. "Do I though?" Oga said, pointing at his face in fake innocence. _Deep breaths, Hildegarde_, she told herself. _The young master is in the room. You do not want to maim his face and burn him alive. You do not want to maim his face and burn him alive. You do not want…_

"But I guess I should look smug, since my skills are _quite amazing and good enough for the young master_." Oga cocked an eyebrow, holding a piece of Kit Kat between his sharp teeth.

_Hell yes you do want to maim his face and burn him alive._

But she couldn't. Not when her master's sleeping peacefully on his parent's back. "I don't see why you should be so smug about it." Hilda said, keeping eye contact with the man.

"Oh, Hilda, come on. There's no denying that I should, seeing as you beat the living shit out of me thrice a day. Praising me like that is pretty unexpected."

The blonde smiled, just a bit. It's enough to give Oga the creeps. "It was completely forced. I think I've told you enough times for you to realize that you symbolize the dirt I'd like to scrape off from the bottom of my heels."

Oga returned an equally creepy smile. "But that's the whole point. You'd _like to_, but you haven't yet. Why haven't you scraped me off yet, Hilda?"

"Because," Hilda said, gritting her teeth. "You're too low; it'd be humiliation for my sword to touch your stupid face."

"Stupidly attractive face," Oga retorted. Hilda didn't like the way he looked proud of what he said. Before she could remove her weapon inside her umbrella, Oga spoke. "But it's not half bad. What you said, I mean."

He sounded way flustered than he looked. "It's nice that you think that way."

There was silence, because Hilda didn't know what to say next and Oga thought that was enough. It's enough to spare him from dying at the hands of the wet maid, even if only for a day. "Hand me the young master," Hilda said quietly, hands reaching for said infant.

"Sure," Oga muttered, scratching his head as the undeniably attractive demon rocked Baby Beel in her arms. "Want a Kit Kat?" he offered awkwardly, feeling offhanded.

He never thought Hilda could look that amused over an offer on a chocolate.

"No," she said. It was then when Baby Beel woke up, snuggling comfortably on Hilda's bosom.

"Alright, I mean, you know…" another scratch. Damn, he couldn't let that be a habit. "Have a break, have a Kit Kat. Ha."

Oga could've sworn he saw Hilda smile when she left the room (after smacking his head).

.

Oga Tatsumi was a lot of things (most commonly a devil); but stupid wasn't one of them.

Maybe it was, but he didn't think so.

So he realized it. How he started to notice things he hadn't before about Hilda. How she snored lightly in her sleep. How the snores became his lullaby before he knew it. He's definitely not comfortable with it, those noticing-her-every-features-and-oh-fuck-she's-actu ally-really-hot habits.

Enter Furuichi Takayuki, self proclaimed genius and Oga's best friend. Oga wanted to make good use of his brains. "What are feelings?" he deadpanned, grabbing the boy by his shoulders.

Furuichi looked blank. "Are you kidding me?"

"No." Oga let go. "What are feelings?" he tried one more time, sighing heavily.

"Dipshit," Furuichi groaned. "I am _not_ going to lecture you about feelings – something that only humans can feel, and clearly, you are definitely not human."

He's prodding Oga's chest as he talked furiously, and Oga figured he should look hurt. "Ow," he said airily. "Was that an insult?"

Furuichi looked like he was considering things. "Yeah," he didn't sound convinced. "No, wait, what,_ what_?!" he screamed, loud enough to make Oga wince. "Did you just ask me…" he trailed off, looking at Oga in bewilderment.

"I did."

"…Feelings?"

"Feelings."

"You mean that feeling you feel when you have feelings for someone?"

"Yeah."

"You want to ask what it is?"

"Mhm."

"_Are you fucking dumb_?"

Oga pulled a confused face for a brief second before resuming his ever present uncaring look. "I'm not telling who I have feelings for," he said when he caught Furuichi's questioning eyes. "Not until I figure out if this is real or not."

"Whoa," Furuichi mumbled to himself. "I can totally tell your life is gonna be some real shitty shoujo manga."

"Is that a bad thing or not?"

"Not really, 'cus the main guy always gets the girl in the end."

"How do you know?"

"…instincts."

"Do you read shoujo mangas, Furuichi?"

"I _do not_!"

"Gay."

"Die."

"Bare dick."

"Why am I friends with you?"

And it went like that throughout their whole day at school.

.

It turned out that his life wasn't going to be some real shitty shoujo manga, because the moment he opened the door to his house, Hilda threw a shoe at him.

Ow.

"What do you think you're doing, bitch?" Oga yelled, clutching at his nose. It burned, the pain _burned like all seven levels of hell_.

Hilda snorted. "You're late. I was starting to get worried about the young master."

Oga ignored the way his heart sank just a little bit when the blonde said the last four words. "God, Hilda, I can hear my own nose. Is this normal?"

"You're being particularly whiny about things today. You get into fights at least five times a day, I don't see why me throwing my heel on your face hurts." Hilda said, taking Baby Beel from Oga. "I thought the young master was injured."

Oga loosened his tie, sighing contently as the smooth breeze from the air conditioners swayed against his neck. "You're just being paranoid. Plus, he's a demon king, damn it. You'd expect a scratch or two on the little guy."

"Da buu!" Beel said in high spirits, as if saying Oga's right and he's all fine. Hilda couldn't hold back a smile as she raised the child up in the air. "You're forgiven this time."

The teenage delinquent paused, mentally slapping himself as he stopped staring at the wet maid's grin. The only times she's ever looked so sincere was with Beel. He's not jealous. He's definitely not jealous.

Well, if jealous didn't mean wanting to punch someone in the face and screaming eternally, he was _definitely not jealous._

"Move, fool, you're blocking my view." Hilda said, glaring as she sat down on the couch, reaching for the remote control. Oga sneered at her, but still moved away from his position in front of the television. "Also, dinner's ready."

.

Dinner was good, and on the dining table Oga mostly tried to figure out how hard he would have to smack his head on the table to cause instant death.

.

It's past 10 in the evening. Oga's tired (he's always tired), though he's done nothing productive that day (he's always done nothing productive). Just when he's about to tuck himself in the covers, Hilda barged in.

"I'm sleeping here," the girl yawned, blonde hair all messy and fuck she's _so pretty_. Oga froze, registering what she had said. Well there goes his plan thinking about his feelings and emotions toward her. "Hell no, you're not," was the first thing he blurted out, mimicking his thoughts.

Oga found himself panicking a little, and since Hilda frowned, he figured he must be looking like it too. "What are you going on about? Misaki has a friend sleeping over. Since she thinks we're husband and wife, she said it'll be fine if I sleep here. It's only for a day or two, so don't worry. I don't want to sleep in your bed that reeks of sweat and stupidity anyway."

"Oh," Oga said, although his heart was _beatingbeatingbeating _so hard he almost can't breathe. "Okay," he screeched, because this did _not _solve anything. It didn't stop Hilda from lying down next to Beel. It didn't solve anything. Maybe he's having an erection, because god since when was she so pretty?

She didn't plan on sleeping until a while, and Oga heard his very hopes shatter as the blonde stared lovingly at the peacefully sleeping infant. "Goodnight," she leaned in for a quick kiss on his cheek, and Oga feels jealousy burning and running through his veins, mixed with anger and sadness and happiness and all things he was never used to.

"Goodnight to you too," she muttered quietly, smiling fondly at Oga. _Don't fucking look at me like_ _that_. But it felt so good, the way his name rolled on her tongue, "Tatsumi."

"Wait," Oga said, regretting his decision to speak immediately. He thought he's going to die from hyperventilating because the girl he's (maybe) crushing on was looking at him with that stupidly gorgeous brief twinkle on her eyes. Before he thought twice, he quickly said. "Aren't you gonna talk about that night? About my…" he couldn't stop himself from grinning evilly (although unintended). "Skills?"

"It was the truth," Hilda confessed, eyes closed and blonde hair tossed all over the pillow and a few strands were on Oga's face. "I won't lie. You've impressed me. I have enough proof to say you're suitable for the young master."

Oga's hands were itching to play with her hair, he wanted to see how it looked like, coiled around his finger, twisted on his hand. But he couldn't.

"Thanks." Oga said once he's realized he hadn't actually properly said it yet. "Goodnight, Hilda."

And she's fast asleep, along with Baby Beel.

.

Oga didn't rest at all. It's hard to when Hilda is next to him, heaving softly as she snored quietly. She's asleep. She looks good asleep. She always looks good, asleep or not. He groaned in frustration, shutting his eyes tight.

"Maybe I like you," he's surprised he said it, but Hilda's sleeping so it's fine. "I don't even know..

"Is it normal to have feelings for a _fucking demon_? God, this is so cheesy. I've never done this before. This is really embarrassing.

"I want to kiss you so bad. But you'll probably slap me in the face and we'll never talk again and I'm so scared if that'll happen. I want to talk to you. This is all your fault for being so pretty."

Oga's definitely not blushing furiously because fuck, he's _Oga Tatsumi_. Oga Tatsumis do not blush for a girl. He put on a stoic expression, ignored the burning on his cheeks, and opened his eyes. He's not sure if he's disappointed or happy when he found out Hilda's still in a deep slumber.

"I've never hated feelings so bad."

* * *

THIS IS SO OUT OF CHARACTER I

ALTHOUGH I INTENDED OGA TO HAVE THAT 'do not touch my girl or i will pull your organs out of your mouth' KIND OF POSSESSIVE ITS NOT WORKING uGH

but hes so hard to write. i had to change his persona a little.


	2. Feelings

good wife.

.

"Right," Furuichi frowned, scooping the ice-cream sundae in his arms. "So you want more advice?"

Oga looked at him like he was trying to figure out whether asking _Furuichi of all people _was the best decision. "Basically, that's it."

"Are you guys like, going out or something?" he asked carefully, eyeing his best friend's hands as it moved to munch on his sandwich, scared if it will assault him. "If you are, it'd be easier."

There was silence as Oga thought about his options. He could lie, and Furuichi wouldn't find out who the topic of their conversation was, or he could say the truth and have better answers. But, technically, people did look at him and Hilda as husband and wife, so they _kinda _were in a relationship.

"Yeah," he said quickly. "Yeah we are," he repeated again, as if unsure himself, and bit his lunch, swallowing it slowly. Furuichi looked at him, completely doubting his words. Oga smiled at him.

"Show her your courage," Furuichi began dramatically as soon as he saw the curl on his best friend's lips. "The best way to turn a woman on is to show her you fear nothing. They find it sexy," he wriggled his eyebrows to emphasize, and both Oga and Baby Beel scrunched theirs in disgust.

As the self proclaimed genius continued to spit out more pointless tips, Oga paid no attention, feeding the naked infant in his arms. "It won't work," he mumbled quietly, tipping the milk bottle slightly onto the demon king's mouth.

Furuichi seemed to hear it loud and clear, because he whipped his head to stare at the dark haired delinquent in confusion. "What won't?"

Oga looked at him, expressionless as he threw Baby Beel's rattle, right at Furuichi's forehead. _Bullseye, _he sniggered mentally as a loud yelp echoed in the air_. _"Your stupid advice won't," he said.

Ignoring the pounding on his head where the baby's toy hit him, Furuichi tried his best to look confident. "But it will," he promised, patting Oga by his shoulders. "But to think that _you _could have _feelings_," Furuichi snorted. "Has hell frozen over?"

Moving away from his hands, Oga sighed. "It won't work," he repeated, louder this time, hanging his head in defeat. "This girl's different. She's a merciless bitch. You think bitches will fall for cheap, romantic tricks? She won't. She's a—" he stuttered, feeling the unfamiliar blush climb its way on his cheeks. "Forget what I said."

Furuichi paused, and after a moment giggled a humorless laugh. But seeing the barely noticeable red tint on his face, he stopped. He wasn't kidding.

_Oga wasn't kidding._

"Did you just-"

"I did not."

"But you-"

"You didn't hear a damn thing."

"At least finish what you said_-"_

"No."

Furuichi didn't speak at all after Oga raised Baby Beel's rattle in attempt to hurl it at him.

.

Oga was greeted with Hilda's foot when he got home. "Late again," the demon glared at the limp figure lying against the wall meters away from her. "This can't go on forever, Oga."

The delinquent bit his tongue, stopping himself from speaking. _You're the damn reason I was late! _No, he couldn't say that. There were boundaries. He couldn't step over the line. So he chose to grunt in pain at the feeling of a bruise forming on his abdomen. "Why are you always so harsh?"

Misaki threw a lazy grin at him over her shoulder. "Give her a break, Tatsumi. She was worried about you all day long."

The blonde must've taken Baby Beel away, because the infant wasn't in his arms anymore. "Me and Baby Beel," he corrected quietly. He walked upstairs with a swell on his chest he didn't quite recognize (Oga wasn't the world's biggest genius), and into his bedroom.

"You make me _feel _things," Oga said as casually as possible at the demon on his bed, ruffling her master's hair. He dropped the bag over his shoulder beside his bed. "Things I shouldn't feel." He didn't know why he sounded the slightest bit angry, trying to take off his socks with much difficulty.

"Like what?" Hilda responded softly, not wanting the infant to wake up. Oga felt his goose bumps rise on his skin at the sound of her voice.

Oga's surprised she replied, and that's why he took so long to find something to say as he searched through a pile of clothes for a clean one, "I don't even know myself, to be honest."

Hilda gave a small smile at him, although it lasted longer than he expected. "I'm not the best when it comes to emotions and such, Tatsumi."

The delinquent put on a fresh t-shirt without a single noise, although he was having an intense battle between in his head. Surely, a comment like "_Me neither_," wouldn't let her get any ideas, right? He's avoiding the blonde's piercing gaze, afraid he might just blurt everything out and regret it immediately after. A distant shout of '_Dinner's ready_!' saved him from the trouble.

As he reached the doorknob, he suddenly spoke, "You should do that more often." _Fuckfuckfuckfuck don't speak don't speak don't speak_. It's too late now, and Hilda hadn't noticed anything as she looked at him, Baby Beel in her arms. "Smile."

With an inaudible snort, Hilda's lips quirked in an arrogant smile. "Who are you to tell me what I should do?" Oga knew she wasn't offended, nor did she mean it entirely. He closed the door behind him, thinking over and over again about the situation.

"You okay?" Misaki asked with concern laced in her voice.

Oga didn't reply because he wasn't even sure himself.

.

"You little bastard," Furuichi fumed the next day in classroom. "Our talk from yesterday isn't finished yet, Oga!"

Ignored. "Mornin', Kunieda."

The silver haired boy gritted his teeth. "What am I going to do when she returns your feelings? Then you two will be some sickly lovey dovey couple and I'll be left all alone, damn it! Why do you get all the pretty girls?"

Oga's hands dangerously hovered over Baby Beel's rattle. The baby squealed in delight. "Don't talk about it here, or my fingers might just slip." He grinned evilly. Furuichi saw a flash of sharp teeth.

"Fine," Furuichi grunted through gritted teeth, glaring at his best friend. Before he could speak, he nearly choked on air as the door slid slowly, revealing the blonde bombshell outside. "Is Jesus trying to fuck you up, Oga?" he whispered harshly at the student in front of him.

True to his suspicions, Oga was riled up as much as he was. "I will fuck him back up because he's being a son of a bitch," he gurgled as Hilda smirked at him.

"Morning, Tatsumi."

"Mornin'. What made you come? You tend to skip a lot these days," he said. Hilda stretched on her chair. _Why did she fucking do that, that complete twat—_

Another smirk. Was it just him, or was she acting much more cocky than usual? "I just missed the young master. I predicted you'll come home late again tonight, and I'm having none of that."

"Play with him all you want," Oga huffed, handing Baby Beel to the maid. "Aiih," the baby squealed as Hilda cuddled him.

Oga swallowed a thick lump in his throat unconsciously as he watched Hilda's neat braid sway slightly. _Don't touch it. Don't touch it. Don't you fucking dare touch it._

And because Oga has_ that _sort of luck, he leaned forward and coiled a strand of blonde hair around his fingers.

Ah.

He was screwed.

He couldn't stop his hand's movements, coiling and uncoiling, and Hilda froze when he tugged the hair. "Shit," he muttered under his breath. Thank God no one was watching.

…He was going to _fuck_ Jesus _up_.

But she didn't move away, nor did she yell at him. He's at least 99.9% sure she relaxed under his touch.

_One step closer, _Oga thought, pulse racing. He could hear his own heart beating. Suddenly his collar was too tight, although he had popped a few buttons already.

Kunieda hadn't noticed. Furuichi hadn't noticed. Nobody had.

On second thought, maybe he _wasn't_ going to fuck Jesus up.

.

"Shh," Furuichi said, grabbing his arm. "I hear something."

"I do too. It's the sound of me not giving a rat's ass," Oga replied, arching an eyebrow at him, then at his arm.

He let go, eventually, and sighed. "Are you going to confess to her?"

Oga thought about it, more than once. "Can we stop talking about this? This sounds gay," he made a face, shaking his head.

"I still can't get over the fact that you still have enough human blood in your system to have feelings."

"I'm going to shove Baby Beel's milk bottle up into your eye socket if you keep this up, Furuichi."

* * *

thank you for the reviews asdfghjkl

***chapter 1 was edited;** thank you for the reminder :)

furuichi needs a rattle up his ass

oga's still ooc

i still fail at both fluff and humor oops

_where's kunieda?_


	3. Progress

good wife.

.

Progress. That's how Oga would make Hilda have the slightest bit of feelings for him. As he had mentioned before, cheap plots wouldn't work on a girl like her. He'd work it over carefully (sometimes, Oga thinks without Furuichi), and build it up just at the right moment before he went for the offense.

Unsurprisingly, it sounded more like a battle plan.

But that's just how Oga rolled.

.

"This is way beyond the point of sanity," Furuichi hissed at him, trying frantically to release both himself and the dark haired delinquent. "You are an officially certified _asshole_, Oga. _Asshole._"

Oga looked like he couldn't care less. "What, Furuichi, you said you'd help out. Are you chickening out? I'd say you're the one being an ass here."

"I never said anything about helping you out with this stupidity you call a plan!" the silver haired teenager cried out, wincing slightly when he felt sharp pain on his wrists. He couldn't move too much. "Where'd you get this shit anyway?" he demanded angrily, nodding at the handcuffs restraining his hands.

"It's a toy that the Demon Lord sent to Baby Beel a few months ago. Obviously, it was dangerous as hell, so Hilda and I kept it away. Good thing I was the one who saved it." Oga said, making no move to free himself and instead watching his best friend struggle.

Furuichi frowned, trying his best to calm down and figure the way out properly. "Does the Demon Lord have a thing for BDSM or something? (Oga nodded carefully) More importantly, how do we get out?"

"The instructions said something like 'you could never get out', 'starve and rot 'til you die, fags,' and other tips that had absolutely nothing to do with the actual thing itself," Oga said, remembering the contents scrabbled messily on the piece of paper that had came along with the handcuffs. "But yeah, basically, only a demon can get you out of these."

"…And by demon, do you specifically mean Hilda?"

"Hell yeah." Oga concluded with much confidence, looking at Furuichi proudly.

"So you cuffed me in the middle of the night, and then _yourself_, just so you can have a devil save our asses?"

"Genius," he beamed to himself.

"But it's _Hilda_, Oga. It's _Hilda,_ and she probably won't even notice our absence! You're stupid, God, I've said this a million times but Jesus Christ; help me, _you are so fucking idiotic_."

Oga didn't even have the decency to look hurt (Furuichi wanted to punch him in the face). He just looked at Furuichi in confusion. "That's why I brought Baby Beel."

At the sound of his name, the baby gleefully squealed, "Aii daabu!"

"Certified asshole," Furuichi repeated again, quieter this time, as Oga continued to wait for his heroine (who probably won't even come), in this messed up solution he somehow came up with.

.

After several hours of waiting (and many, many pointless insults), Oga's crush finally stepped inside the dark room, sighing heavily as she freed the duo without much difficulty. Furuichi almost, _almost _missed the giddy look on Oga's face as he turned around to face the blonde.

.

It was Alaindelon.

That son of a _bitch_.

.

Furuichi at least felt a tiny bit better as Oga attempted to drill a hole on the old man's chest, gritting his teeth angrily. "This wasn't how it was supposed to end, shithead!"

More beatings, and Furuichi eventually stopped paying attention to Oga's colorful insults (he still didn't care about Alaindelon). "Well, that genius plan of yours clearly went downhill, Oga."

"Shut up," Oga spat, glaring at him. "This is your entire fault, old man."

Alaindelon gasped in failed attempts to breathe. "How is it my fault?! I merely came here in order to rescue Takayuki-dono!"

Furuichi felt a little, _a little _bit guilty when Oga punched his abdomen. "And how'd _you, _of all people to save us, _you, _know where we were? You little pussy—"

"Hilda-sama told me your whereabouts, I swear, I didn't know a single thing!"

Silence.

Oga smirked at Furuichi, all sharp teeth and prideful as he slung the unconscious demon on his shoulder easily. The silver haired teenager shivered.

There you go, baredick.

Progress.

.

Hilda watched silently as the parent to her master swung open the door. He gave a brief look at her, shrugging to himself. "Why'd you read that book, of all things?" he said, placing the young master beside her. She automatically held him in her arms.

"Why, does reading a classic like this hurt?" she said, glancing at the book titled Pride and Prejudice lying on the small coffee table next to the bed. "It _should_," Oga mumbled quietly. "Seeing as it's complete shit."

"Have you ever read it?" Hilda questioned, leaning onto the pillow as the infant in her arms patted her face gently. She fought back a grin. "No," Oga admitted, scratching his head. "I don't read books."

Hilda clicked her tongue, reaching for the novel to resume her reading. "Thought so," she said, although there was a smile on her face. Oga liked to think she took his advice before, how she should brighten up more.

Oga liked to think she's doing it all for him.

"I have to," Oga said after a while, pointing at the bathroom on the other side of the room. _He shouldn't have said that. What is he doing? Stopstopstop_— "Bathe."

Hilda raised her brow. "Go ahead. Take the young master with you, would you? He needs a shower too."

"Yeah, okay." The human contractor said awkwardly, rubbing a sore spot on his nape. He should say something. But he might slip on his words. _What if he slipped_? "Hey, Hilda?"

"What is it?" she snapped, sighing heavily. Oga didn't flinch. "Stop interrupting me, Tatsumi."

_Don't say my name like that_. "It's nothing, really, but—I…"

"Spit it out, or leave. I'd like to finish this by midnight, and you're wasting my time."

"Thank you." He said finally, trying his best to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of redness crawling on his cheeks. He could never get used to that, blushing. "Thanks for, like, saving me and all. Wasn't necessary, but, yeah. Thanks. Hilda."

At that, Hilda shook her head a little with a barely noticeable curl on her lips. Oga just headed to the bathroom, Baby Beel in his arms. If his heart wasn't beating so fast, he'd have heard Hilda's quiet, "You would've done the same."

.

The bath with Beel was probably the longest one Oga ever had. And Oga's mostly surprised Hilda didn't beat him to a pulp because he had put the only person she loved in danger (though it was his fault).

.

He never asked Hilda why she helped him. Didn't ask how she knew. He wasn't scared, unsurprisingly. Oga was rather uninterested. She at least cared for him (and Baby Beel) enough to notice he was missing, and that was good so far. Oga still felt a bit unsatisfied though, strolling through the school hallways.

Furuichi wasn't there. Apparently, he had arrived way earlier and went with Miki (someone he couldn't remember told him that). Not that he minded. The baby on his shoulders was troubling enough on his own.

The moment he slid the door to his classroom, Kunieda grabbed him, and dragged him away from the room.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" he said, walking to keep up with the girl's fast pace. "Hasn't class started already?"

Kunieda was strangely quiet, clenching and unclenching her fist as if nervous. Oga cocked an eyebrow at her. "No," she mumbled. Oga almost didn't hear anything. "No. I wanted to talk to you, Oga."

It was strange to see Kunieda's face flushed like that, strange to see someone else other than him blushing, and he could imagine how she was. Heart beating, sweating furiously and extremely nervous; he'd felt it before sometimes. Nothing new, but Oga didn't think he could ever get used to the feeling.

"What is it?" Oga said, paying no attention to the redness reaching her ears. Kunieda took a deep breath, once, twice, thrice and—

"Ilikeyou."

Ah.

So much for progress.

.

Hilda had always had a strange habit of watching.

She liked to see people interact, observe how they acted, and she always enjoyed it. It was like a pastime. That was how she was familiar with humans and demons alike, how she memorized each and every action to show what a person was thinking. So she watched.

Kunieda was still holding Oga's arm, fidgeting nervously. She looked smaller that way, lips quivering as she stared at the cement tiles in attempt to distract herself.

Of course, she just _had _to come during a crucial moment.

Oga had a poker face on, but there was something in his eyes that was so painfully obvious to Hilda. Nervous. He was nervous. Her eye traveled from the stuttering delinquent to the infant dangling from his head.

There was an awkward silence hanging between those two, until suddenly Oga laughed loudly. Kunieda flinched. Hilda narrowed her single eye, irritated at his response.

"Oh, man. That's a good one," he continued to giggle, clearly forced as he clenched his abdomen with a hand. A few minutes in and the laughter died out. Oga wiped a tear that had slid across his cheek. "Ah, alright. That gave me a nice laugh. Now what did you want to talk about?"

Kunieda sighed, and if it was possible, blushed harder. Hilda watched as she opened her eyelids, looking confident as she faced Oga directly. Her small hand tightened its grip on the human contractor. Oga frowned at the sharp pain. "I wasn't kidding, Oga."

She wasn't backing away.

_Why wasn't she backing away_?

* * *

righto. this may seem pretty sudden, since i've wrote nothing about aoi until this chapter. i'll expand her character soon.

and, if you can't picture oga in this chapter (or this whole story for that matter), just imagine him with his usual face on. occasionally a blush. occasionally a smile. but still with that expressionless face on.

but srsly i still cry bc oga blushing is the best thing thats ever happened to me siGH img59 imageshack us / img59 / 2739 / 13391134 png

and thank you for the reviews!


	4. Crush

good wife.

.

Now, what was he supposed to do? Run? No, that's just too pussy of him to do. Act like he didn't hear anything? She'll repeat it again and again, judging from her confident look. Tell her the truth? No. Absolutely not. Just letting Furuichi in his secret was more than enough. He couldn't afford to let another person know.

"Kunieda," he started, blank faced as he peered at the girl inches away from him. "Did you mean it?"

Escape.

That was the only thing on his mind when she nodded, hesitantly.

"Oh, oh, _oh_!" he gaped at his wrist (there wasn't a watch), grinning widely like a child. "Look at the time now, I've got to go! My mum said she's gonna make me and Beel some food. Well, you know how my sister gets. And Hilda. They'll finish the croquettes, ha ha. Well, bye, Kunieda-senpai," he said, waving too enthusiastically.

God, he was a _pussy._

To make matters worse, he didn't even glance at the girl once after that. The audible whimper of "O-Oga…" and the small hand that had tried to reach for his back gave him enough information.

He had broken Kunieda Aoi's heart.

Could he feel any worse?

No.

.

The walk to home was painful, long and what was left of his dignity was immediately crushed when Hilda glared at him, an obvious frown plastered on her face. "That was cowardly."

"What was?" _Were you there? Were you jealous? Tell me you were._

"You know damn well what, Oga," the blonde sneered. Baby Beel gurgled. "And you call yourself a man? How shameless."

Oga sighed, following the demon upstairs. He needed a shower. He needed food. He needed sleep. He needed to punch someone in the face. Damn, where was Furuichi when he needed him? "What else was I supposed to do?" he stammered weakly.

Oops.

Wrong move.

Hilda whipped her head towards him, her single eye furiously blazing its bright green color as she gritted her teeth in disgust. She still looked pretty. Always did. _He hated her for being so pretty_. "What do you _mean_ by that, you sewer rat? You could've at least said something! Why'd you leave her hanging like that, you pathetic excuse of a human being—"

She stopped, taking a minute to compose herself. "You just had to reject or approve, Oga. Did you see her face? I'm seriously disappointed with you."

It was like she had stabbed thousands of daggers in his heart at once. Or at least it felt like it. Oga didn't even know. And no, it wasn't the insult that made him feel absolutely terrible. The whole situation did. God, he could feel a migraine coming soon.

He groaned loudly, palming his face. "I'll fix it up tomorrow, damn it, Hilda—just shut up, this once. Please."

At that, Hilda nodded slowly. He could see from the gaps between his fingers. He should've stopped looking. Should've payed no attention to the way her bangs swayed when she bobbed her head. Stop. _Stop._ Oga was about to say something, _anything _to loosen the awkwardness when Hilda suddenly spoke, "Do you like her?"

It was sudden.

And weird.

"Is it any of your business?" he countered, trying frantically to avoid the question. He seriously wanted to sleep.

"No," Hilda hummed, smiling to herself when the infant in her arms tried to pat her head. "But curiosity gets the better of me, Tatsumi."

Oga lied on the bed, face down. He muttered into the soft pillow, loud enough for her to hear, "I kinda like someone else."

Oh.

Oh, _what the hell was wrong with him_?

"Really, now?" Hilda quirked an eyebrow, amused. He wanted to wipe that smirk off her face.

With his lips.

Because he really, really, really_, really _liked her.

Apparently, silence between the two was starting to become a regular thing. "You make it sound like I'm not human."

"I'm not the only one who thinks so," Hilda clicked her tongue, chuckling silently. "It's rather unusual, seeing you like this."

Oga chose not to reply, instead massaging the bridge of his nose tiredly. It was like he recorded the scene earlier, and his mind was putting Kunieda's face on replay for the past five minutes.

Broken.

Sad.

Because of him.

_Fuck._

"I hate it," Oga hissed suddenly, fist clenching his bed sheets. He glared at the blonde wet nurse, venom laced in his voice. She looked uninterested, rocking Baby Beel to sleep. Her eye looked so dull, now. Oga liked it better when it was full of emotion. "I hate how she makes me feel.

"Hate how she's such a selfish little bitch. But I can't stop it. I can't stop watching her. I fucking hate it. She'll probably never even like me back, that _complete asshole_. The little things about her that's supposed to make me angry, _the littlest fucking things _that I'm supposed to hate—but no,_ no_; I like her even more because of them. I like it when she's having her bitchy fits. I like it when she's ordering people around like they're her slaves. I like it when she's being her. I like _her_."

It was like he had confessed to her indirectly. Unknowingly, his face had turned at least ten shades of red. And was it just him, or did the room temperature rise? It was hard to breathe, and even harder to hear anything when his heart was throbbing achingly against his ribcage. His breath hitched inaudibly when Hilda stared at him in confusion.

"Jokes on you, Hil-Hil," he said, faking a loud giggle. "Ha ha, look at the time now, the water's going to be cold. I should take a bath now."

Hilda just looked at him as if he was a pest in the form of a human, not at all happy, and then to his watch-less wrist, which he had been staring at for the past full minute. He was really bad at lying. "I should take him too, Baby Beel, I mean. Men aren't supposed to be dirty all the time."

He felt it was being a hypocrite, because men weren't supposed to fuck up a girl's feelings. He grumbled to himself.

Realizing the baby was asleep, he clumsily brushed against Hilda while trying to escape the suddenly sullen room._  
_

"Kunieda," Hilda said quietly just before he closed the door, "is very fragile when it comes to things like these."

_Thanks for fucking reminding me, bitch._

.

And no, just because Oga Tatsumi had a small, _very little_, _extremely small_ crush that would _hopefully_ go away soon on Hilda, didn't mean he'd stop insulting her.

.

He sighed, thinking about what he should say. "Sorry"? "I like someone else"? "I don't like you"? Oga didn't even realize when Kunieda had started having feelings for him. Then again, he didn't know when _he _had liked Hilda in more ways than one. Not his fault he wasn't a smartass.

Oga walked through the hallways; the only thing that broke the silence was Baby Beel playing with his rattle. He chose to focus on the stupidly annoying sound to take his mind off things.

Ah.

Kunieda.

The girl flushed immediately upon seeing his face, looking away. Oga felt a pang of guilt in his chest, and he swallowed heavily without noticing. "K-Kunieda," he tried, but she avoided his gaze. "I'm sorry."

Kunieda furrowed her brows, and Oga saw her eyes flicker to look at him for less than a second. "…what?" she said quietly.

"For running away like a bitch, yesterday. I shouldn't have done that."

She nodded, face still as red as a tomato.

And then, Oga's mind went blank.

Shit.

"Do you," he muttered, biting his tongue soon after. He hated hesitating. "Do you expect me to return your feelings?"

Kunieda punched him in the face.

"No!" she yelled, panic in her voice. She ignored the man she sent flying across the room. "No, don't say anything!"

Then, she backed away, much like he did the day before.

.

Women were always so confusing.

Oga thought he might just have a chance of dying instantly if he slammed his head hard enough against the wall next to him.

.

After several (painful) attempts, he still didn't die yet. The punishment at least distracted him, making him hold on his throbbing temple in a futile attempt to calm the pounding down. "I'm so bad at this."

"Glad to know you've realized it," a voice said, and Oga could tell even with his head leaking blood it was Hilda. "But if she doesn't want to know, she doesn't want to know. There's no helping it, then."

Oga just sat there, curled up in the corner of the room and sulking to himself. "Now then," Hilda smiled. It made him feel a tiny, _tiny, tiny _bit better. "Let's go, young master, Oga." She held the demon king, walking to the rooftop. Oga grudgingly sat up when she was more than 10 meters away, following her from behind.

.

Furuichi punched him in the face.

"Shit, man. That hurt." Oga said without emotion, caressing his jaw. "No. That actually didn't hurt at all. What a pussy."

The silver haired teenager grunted, holding back another attack. Hilda didn't bother stopping them. "The Queen asked you out, right, you cheeky little—"

"She did not," Oga glared at him. He didn't need other people making him feel more horrible than he already was. He nudged his thumb at Hilda as a warning sign to the other boy. _Say anything else and I'll whoop your ass._

Furuichi interpreted it differently. _Say something that'll make Hilda notice I like her_. "Well, you told me you liked someone else, right? That's why you rejected Kunieda-senpai's confession? Is she that special to you?" _I'm such a good friend, Oga. You better be grateful, you piece of shit._

He said it to too loudly, Oga groaned to himself, _he said it way too fucking loudly_. Hilda just massaged her master's tiny fingers, head facing down. "Shut up," he warned again, loud enough for only him to hear.

A shiver ran down Furuichi's spine. That definitely zipped him up.

.

Furuichi didn't seem to get what he was saying. (_Say nothing else throughout the whole day, stupid_).

Right, then.

Wingman time.

He casually threw a question to Hilda, "Hey, Hilda. Do demons kiss? Like humans do?"

Oga caught himself before he managed to choke on his spit. The devil looked at the self proclaimed genius, shrugging easily. "Yes, of course."

_What the fuck was Furuichi doing?_

"How? Like, do you guys have things like a French kiss?"

At that, Hilda raised her brow. "French kiss?" she rolled the first word on her tongue, tilting her head slightly to the left. "What's that?"

_Fucking stop it, baredick—_

"Oh, you didn't know? You use your tongue like th—"

Oga punched him in the face, sweating profusely. His best friend landed a good few meters away, twitching obscenely somewhere between the trashcans. The dark haired delinquent wasn't blushing, of course. It was just about a kiss. Nothing he hadn't done before. But it was _Furuichi_. Furuichi teaching Hilda these things was a big no-no.

"Forget what the retard said," Oga said, continuing to walk as if nothing had happened. "That aside, I'm hungry. Let's get something."

.

"…What are you _doing_?" Oga accused, pointing at the blonde lying down on his bed, Baby Beel right next to her. "Get off."

"Sleeping," Hilda said tiredly, and Oga found it strange that there was no sarcasm in her tone. "Your sister locked her room."

Oga bit his lip to stop himself from screaming. Damn it, that twat of a sister. She had to do stupid things during the worst of times. "You staying up?" he said, trying to ignore the way Hilda's half-lidded eyes glistened with exhaustion. _Pretty_. He took his usual position on the right side of the bed.

"No."

The dark haired delinquent considered what to say next. _To hell with it, he was always a reckless bitch anyway_. "This isn't going to become a regular thing, right?"

Hilda's eye fluttered open slowly to frown at him. "What is?"

"This." Oga gestured with his hand, "You, me. Same bed." He paused, "and Baby Beel."

The blonde didn't answer, instead falling asleep immediately once he finished talking ("Hey woman, wake up, damn it."). And if Oga had went to Misaki's bedroom, he'd found out the door was unlocked.

* * *

is it just me or is this story going worse?

and aoi im so sorry bby i had to do it.

oh god im sobbing bc oga is so adorable and /perfection/ that lil gangsta boi ugh he makes me feel the feels u G H

goodbye friends i am gone leave a review if you want and feel free to say anything you want if ure unsatisfied


	5. Reality

good wife.

.

The moment Oga woke up, it was as if everything that happened in the last week had been reset.

Kunieda was acting as if nothing went wrong (Oga felt glad about that, at least). Hilda acted as if Oga hadn't worked his ass off trying to (secretly in his own way) catch her attention. Furuichi didn't seem pissy whenever he mentioned the blonde's name, or Kunieda's. No. Nope.

Nothing.

Oga seemed to forget just how much he loathed his previous life, being a normal delinquent who was simply the strongest freshman in Ishiyama High (too boring). He hated it ten times worse when the Great Demon Lord's son had come to him, along with the blonde wet nurse (too troubling).

Now? _Maybe_. Oga got stronger, from the two demons' help, and his own hard work. He was particularly happy about that part. And then there's the infamous crush.

It was killing him.

Oga was never used to (nor did he plan on getting used to) feelings, and he absolutely _hated _the way his heart raced when Hilda smiled. And, should he add, the small grins were mostly directed to Baby Beel or to herself, and he might as well jump off a cliff if she ever smiled at _him_.

(But the chance of that happening was most likely dangerously close to zero.)

He hadn't planned on liking (just a tiny, _tiny _bit) Hilda, but it just sort of happened. He thought her face was pretty, one day. And the next day he thought her lips were pretty. And basically everything about her started to become pretty to Oga after that.

They say there's a fine line between hate and lust, and Oga felt like he could relate to it.

.

But Hilda can't.

And Oga's going to fix that.

.

Like he had mentioned earlier, everything and everyone was weird.

"Hey, Kunieda," he whispered to the girl next to him. Oga expected at least a punch or a kick to the face, and worst case was she might slice him in half and chop up his inner organs with her wooden ruler in front of everyone. But no, the female class rep just tilted her head to him, raising both of her eyebrows.

"Yeah?"

He swiftly replied, "Nothing," because saying anything else other than that felt wrong and the still guilty tug on his heart wasn't helping. Kunieda nodded, giving him a confused look and she resumed writing her notes.

.

Furuichi was an ass.

Ass as he was, Furuichi was still his (one and only) friend. So Oga thought that killing him might be slightly overboard when the self proclaimed genius spat his lunch as soon as he finished talking.

"You _slept_ with _Hilda_?"

"We didn't do anything," Oga reminded, inspecting the sandwich in his hands. "And then she slapped me across the face this morning. And don't overrea—"

"It's only normal that she acts that way," Furuichi muttered, eyeing Oga intently. "After all, raping a person when they're unconscious isn't uncommon. Anyway, _you slept with Hilda_?"

(He could throw the body off the roof)

.

It was as if Furuichi had a soft spot in his heart, somewhere, because all he could do to him was kick him on the abdomen, hard enough to make him gag on his food. "Good to know you'reacting like you," Oga sighed, paying no attention to the sputtering student next to him.

"What do you mean?" Furuichi coughed, clearing his throat thrice. The dark haired delinquent shrugged, brushing the question away.

"Ah," Oga muttered, scratching his head lightly. "I forgot Baby Beel's milk."

"Hey, hey, now," his best friend cocked an eyebrow, not bothering to pursue Oga into answering. "Do you want the whole school to be electrocuted? Baby Beel's gonna be really upset."

"I know," the dark haired delinquent yawned. Furuichi was starting to panic a little, because all the students would probably all die, him included. "Why the hell aren't you worried? Do you want me to buy milk in the canteen? There's probably some milk in the canteen. I should buy milk in the canteen._ Shit, Oga_!"

"No," Oga replied, standing up and stretched his body leisurely. Furuichi was about to reply something (that included venting his frustration on him), when suddenly a giant bird hovered above both of them, blocking the sunlight from their faces.

_Akubaba, _Furuichi thought as he looked up, and suddenly the demon didn't look all that intimidating (because Oga kicked it in the face before). The blonde riding it definitely looked _very _intimidating though, hair shiny from the sunrays and green eye glossy, glaring at Oga and him.

"Sorry," Oga said, referring to the demon king's meals. "I forgot."

Hilda huffed, getting off the bird with practiced ease, and then proceeded to smack Oga's neck. "Damn right you did, fool."

_He knew she was coming? That's ridiculous_, Furuichi thought as he heard something break, and then he realized he shouldn't be here anyway (and just to defend himself, he did worry for Oga for a brief moment). So he backed off and ran away.

Oga snarled at the leaving figure, rubbing his neck in attempt to heal the forming bruise. "Whatever. At least you brought it here. Give me," he said, motioning towards the bag in the blonde's hand.

Hilda shook his head, slowly and Oga found his eyes following the small movement. _Pause. Rewind. Act like nothing happened_. _Resume._ "What?"

"I'll just stay here for a while," the blonde replied lazily.

And he didn't say anything after that, just scooting over and letting the blonde sit next to him, Baby Beel on her lap. Oga was a bit envious of how easily Baby Beel could make her smile (hell, Beelze probably didn't even try). He stared, long enough to make Hilda raise a brow at him, suspicious. "Is there something on my face?"

Oga wasn't one for cheesy lines, because he thought his actions and feelings were cheesy enough as it was, so he just shook his head, eyes focused solely on the pavement.

.

Furuichi was a good guy.

Well, as good as he got, Oga thought, because he wasn't that horrible as people claim him to be. He never expected Furuichi to let the cat out of the bag (about his secret) anyway. It's situations like these, when the silver haired teenager was helping a little, that made Oga feel like he was pretty lucky to have him.

He thought about it again, looking at his best friend clutching a porno magazine in front of him like it was worth millions, blood gushing out of his nostrils, and shook the idea out of his head.

"Idiot Furuichi," he muttered under his breath, leaning onto his elbow. "And hey, are we gonna get some ice-cream or not?"

"What? Now?" Furuichi said, whipping his head to stare at Oga. "Like, right now?"

"Yes, now. I'm hungry."

"Eat something proper then, stupid. And no, don't you even dare to think about eating at my house."

"Whoa," Oga said, holding his hands up. "I'm not that bad. I already checked anyway, your sister finished the rice."

_Ugh_, Furuichi groaned internally as he put his jacket on. "I still don't know why I'm friends with you."

.

Toujou was there, scooping the ice-cream for the kids in a booth. Furuichi felt a tiny bit better when Oga's face pulled into an expression he always wore. Frustration. "You again." Oga accused, sounding more dramatic than necessary, pointing a finger towards the older delinquent. "Your part time jobs are weird as hell."

"I'll punch a hole in your chest, Oga. I do this for the money," Toujou grinned, and Furuichi almost followed his instinct to run away because Earth was probably going to explode, starting from that spot. Especially when Oga leaned in, flashing sharp teeth and all, _don'tfightdon'tfightdon'tfight—_

"One vanilla ice-cream," he turned away, sighing heavily. He looked uninterested. "And I need your advice later. Just gimme the stuff first."

"Shit, Oga, you've matured," Furuichi cheered happily, and quickly added. "Oh, and chocolate for me."

Oga just rolled his eyes at him, sitting on the stools by the stall.

.

"So," Toujou asked after what it seemed to be a thousand licks, staring at Oga and his cone of ice-cream carefully. "What kinda advice do you want?"

Oga paused, considering his options. _Do you feel things like I do_? Nope. Awkward. _That Six Knights girl seems to really like you. _No. That's just too weird, to suddenly say that.

He didn't have a chance to think deeply, because he already voiced his thoughts (Oga blamed his own clumsiness) and Toujou swiftly replied, "Shizuka? I dunno, never really thought about it."

And Oga's fury seemed to reactivate, because Toujou was acting like _it was the most normal conversation in the world_, where delinquents would talk about their feelings and not beating the crap out of each other. And he couldn't do it, even if he wanted to. He'd either freak out or punch the person he's talking to in the face. "Then, what do you feel about her?"

"She's a good friend," Toujou said, not hesitating at all (Oga felt a vein pop on his forehead). "And she's really pretty. But that's it." Noticing Oga's face, he quickly added. "Don't get the wrong idea. We're not really involved if that's what you wanna know."

And that's when he figured out that, _fuck_, he's probably the only one in Earth who's going through this stuff where he's (although he wouldn't admit it) _scared shitless _of finding out what he really felt about Hilda.

He's in this all alone.

.

It _did_ become a regular thing, and Oga's about to kneel down on his knees and beg someone to kill him right there and then because seeing Hilda with her hair tossed and face just so, _so _pretty almost every day was starting to become unhealthy. Her sleepy voice didn't help, nor did her still stubborn attitude.

He's surprised he's managed to last this long without killing himself, ignoring the urge to rip his heart out of his chest whenever Hilda said his first name for – how long has it been, a month? Oga cursed his luck in three different languages (because he's damn smart too) when Hilda fluttered her eyelashes open, staring lazily up at him

Shit, he's not even supposed to be awake, at 3 in the goddamn morning, staring at the blonde's face. Not his fault she was good looking. "You ruin my life," Oga muttered, glaring weakly at the sleeping figure next to him. "Fuck you for that."

Of course, she interpreted things differently. Hilda smirked half-heartedly, a small, arrogant sound from her lips. "It's not really a surprise, being the young master's father. You should be proud."

And he hated it, hated the way her tongue was still so snarky and quick with words even at ungodly hours in the morning. "No," he muttered, looking away. "Not that… whatever. Go back to sleep, idiot. It's way past midnight now."

Hilda snorted at that, slowly, and Oga felt like lighting himself on fire. "Goodnight to you too, fool."

.

If this was another life, Oga would call dibs. He'd call dibs on Hilda's smile. He'd say he owned Hilda's laughs and she was _fucking his_ and no one else other than him could lay _a single fucking finger _on her. But no, this was reality. This was reality, where Oga Tatsumi was the parent of an infant who happened to be a Demon Lord and where Hilda was a demon wet nurse.

This was the painful reality, where Oga was meant to be a guy who loathed feelings and Hilda was meant to a girl whose heart was reserved to only her young master.

Things can't come around easily, Oga figured as much. But as they walk in a park the next day, and Hilda rested her blade against a stranger's throat (he tried to flirt with her), he knew she was untouchable to everyone around her. And that's good enough, for now.

.

(Including him as well.)

* * *

i miss hilda. furuichi/oga moments are admirable. oga is still cute. where are my favorite shinki o

review? complain all you want, i don't mind as long as i can improve.


End file.
